The Hellsing Heiress
by Quicksilver22
Summary: Sir Integra had a daughter that she hid from everyone. Now after 21 years, she is bringing Angelique back into the Hellsing Org. Will Angelique be able to survive and earn the respect of the Hellsing Org? My first story, so please R&R flames welcome.


Sir Integra Hellsing was dismayed that she had to wait even longer than originally planned to see the only other being on this earth that she cared for that was still alive, her daughter. She had had the child when she was 20 years old. Only one other person in the Hellsing Organization knew about it and that person was Walter. He had been there throughout the entire pregnancy and the birth. He knew that she had had 2 people that she trusted outside of him take care of the child. She had left her child to grow up far away from the work that she was doing. Integra wanted her daughter to have a normal childhood and not have to go through anything close to what she had to endure, at least during her adolescence. She had every intention of bringing her into the Hellsing organization when she turned 21 or when she was gone, which ever came first. Angelique's 21st birthday had come and gone and yet she was still with the couple that Integra had entrusted her with.

Jack, the man who played father, had just left her office and it had been agreed that Angelique should finish out her semester at college before being told the truth. Sir Hellsing was reluctant to agree, but she did see the logic in the man's argument. She had to wait until May to see her child again; she had waited 20 years, what was a bit longer to her, she could hold out. Yet, it was only the end of January; 4 months seemed like an eternity to wait to see her only child and heir again. Alucard had no idea about the girl and that is the way it was going to stay for the time being. She was rather surprised that she was able to keep this secret from him for this long, with him always going into her mind without permission. It's not that she didn't trust him with her life; it was just that she was never sure how to tell him about Angelique. Well, he would find out in May.

4 months later….

Angelique Hellsing, a name that she would have to get used to from now on. It was a name foreign to her tongue, but it was her true name. Had it only been yesterday that life made sense, that she was Angelique Collins. Her "parents" had told her the truth yesterday, and it gave her a new appreciation for the term "ignorance is bliss." Here she was packing because tomorrow, she would be on a plane with her "parents". She would always love her "parents", she knew this, but she was a bit angry that they had waited so long to tell her this. She wanted to know why her mother had done this to her. She wanted to know what her birth mother's reason was for leaving her with these people. Did her mother not love her enough? Then she realized that maybe her birth mother really might love her and there was some sort of danger and now that danger was over and she was sending for her because of that. Maybe her birth mother was on her deathbed and she was calling her so she could see her daughter for the last time. Angelique was fervently hoping that her birth mother's inevitable death was not the reason she was heading for London. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her birth mother lived in the UK and not in the US. She had only been out of the country once and that was to go to Canada to see a play. She was not only going to go to another country, but another continent. She really felt numb and knew deep down that this move was not a temporary thing, but quite permanent. She was leaving her childhood home forever and heading to her new life in England, land of tea and a queen.

She stopped packing in order to get something to help the headache that was coming on at that moment. She would have a lot to get used to and she thought that she should at least try to make the best of it for the time being and not judge anyone or anything until she got to know her birth mother and maybe one day her biological father.

Well, she thought ruefully, I wondered why I didn't look like my parents, and I guess now I have my reason. Maybe she could now figure out how in the world she had two different colored eyes. Some thought her quite weird because her one eye was an icy blue and the other was a fiery red. She liked the contrast. Angelique was quite pretty and very unique, besides her eyes, she had raven black hair that went down to the middle of her back, she was about 5'6" tall, and her skin was pale and reflected the moonlight in such a way that one would think that she was one of the ancient Grecian goddesses. She was slim, but not skinny as a rail. She was very athletic; she was skilled in martial arts, fencing, gymnastics, swimming. She was very strong for her size, being able to lift things up about twice her weight and was a fast runner. She was highly trained in the use of guns; she was praised by her instructors saying that she was a regular Annie Oakley. She loved all of the things previously mentioned, but it was her "parents" that suggested that she take these classes, and she always wondered why. They told her that it was her birth mother that paid for and insisted that she take these classes, and that made her that much more curious about her birth mother. She was to meet her the day after she arrived in London, and she wanted to learn about the mysterious woman known as Sir Integra Hellsing.


End file.
